Dulce & Amargo Amor
by Laaulyy
Summary: Hinata es una estudiante callada y reservada que cambia sus hábitos después de hablar con sus mejores amigos Shino y Kiba; gracias a estos comienza a hablar con los chicos más populares de la escuela Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Sai y Shikamaru. Desentendida de sentimientos, ocurrirá algo que pondrá en juego sus nuevos sentimientos, su amistad y el amor de su vida Naruto...
1. Soy Hinata Hyuga

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: Soy Hinata Hyuga.

-Sabes quién eres, que eso no te derrumbe.

-Lo sé, te juro que lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas Neji.

-Hina- se acerca para abrazarla- tú sabes que estaré siempre contigo, no lo dudes.

-Lo sé.

Todos los días eran iguales, Neji siempre trataba de subirle el ánimo, no era porque ella se sintiera mal, solo era que le costaba un poco adaptarse a los nuevos acontecimientos de su vida. Hinata era callada, reservada y tímida, pero últimamente cambió, según Neji es para tener nuevos amigos, pero según ella no es así, todos los días es lo mismo, Neji trata de recordarle "quien es" pero ella sigue sosteniendo que está equivocado.

Hinata podía tener lo que quisiera con solo tronar sus dedos pero nunca le intereso. Algunas chicas se habían acercado a ella solo por el hecho de que era la heredera de todas las propiedades de su padre y tenía una gran suma de dinero, pero nunca les dio importancia, solo las saludaba pero siempre estaba sola en un rincón ya sea para estudiar o comer.

Así es, en los últimos meses la joven heredera del gran imperio Hyuga, (conocido como la familia que puede ayudarte o aplastarte en un segundo nada más ni nada menos por Hiashi Hyuga, ya que este poseía una gran empresa en las que negociaba todo tipo de cosas, las que imaginaras) los Hyuga eran poseedores de parte de estas, si es que no era lo eran completamente.

En los últimos meses la ojiperla había cambiado su forma de ser al encontrarse con unos amigos de su infancia. Shino Abúrame y Kiba Inuzuka, que hablando con ella hicieron que cambiara un poco su forma de ser. Tuvieron demasiado éxito a la vista de Neji, ya que había hecho más amigos en la secundaria, pero no eran agradables a su vista porque estos eran todos hombres.

Si había algo que Neji no soportara era ver a Hinata en medio de chicos rodeándola. Exclusivamente porque se había hecho amiga de chicos que iban desde el jardín con ella y nunca le habían hablado. Algunos por miedo de no caerle bien y otros porque no sabían cómo llamar su atención.

También muchas de las compañeras y que querían ser sus "amigas" comenzaron a mirarla de mala manera solo porque los amigos de Hinata eran chicos que eran atractivos y estas estaban de cierta forma "enamoradas" de estos. La furia estallo cuando esta comenzó a hablarse con Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha, porque eran los chicos más populares de la secundaria y todas deseaban aunque sea que las mirara. La Hyuga a empezar a frecuentar este tipo de amistades hizo que sus compañeras trataran de alejarse por odio de ella.

A ella con el tiempo ya no le importaba porque sabía que estas solo buscaban cierto status social al lado de ella, había oído por ahí que habían hecho un concurso entre las chicas de su año y otras para ver quien se hacía su mejor amiga, con el fin de obtener cierto respeto y comodidades que esta les podía brindar. Desde entonces no las trata.

Todos los día era igual, Hinata llegaba al colegio y se encontraba con sus amigos, ahí siempre estaban, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Shikamaru y Gaara.

Neji desde una cierta distancia los observaba, su novia desde ya hacía unos tres años, todos los días le decía que no es hiciera ideas equivocadas, pero ¿Cómo no hacérselas? Hinata era hermosa por donde se la mirasen, además estaba el pequeño gran detalle en su círculo de amistad, existía Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Qué le había visto a ese bueno para nada? En verdad todavía era una intriga para él, solían llamarlo genio, pero, no había nada que encontrara en el Uzumaki más que idiotez infantil.

Lo que lo hacía más idiota era que, toda la escuela sabía que Hinata suspiraba por él, pero se conformaba con tenerlo presente, aunque solo fuese una amistad, aunque a Neji le doliera era la verdad, él único que no lo notaba era él. Solía preguntarse cuan idiota podía llegar a ser.

* * *

TenTen y Neji, eran novios desde hacía tres largos años, en secundaría, Neji la invito a un baile y esa noche concretaron una relación, al principio a la castaña le costó un poco estar con el ojiperla porque este tenía la tendencia a "Yo lo sé todo" pero por suerte para ella unos besos y unos cuantos mimos doblegaron a su adorado.

TenTen no era amiga de Hinata en realidad, pero ambas se trataban con respeto, Neji esperaba que este año ya que TenTen se había cambiado a su colegio se hicieran más amigas, pero, Hinata siempre tenía a sus amigos detrás y a TenTen algunas veces la hacían sonrojar, lo que hacía que Neji la tuviese detrás de él todo el día. Ella era importante, no quería perderla.

* * *

Un día nuevo se acercaba, ¿Este día seria como los otros? Hinata caminaba mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros, pero ninguno de ellos le prestó atención ya que hablaban sobre algo que no entendía.

-Hinata es muy buena, se merece lo mejor- dijo el rubio.

-Ah, será problemático, pero creo que Naruto tiene razón.

-¿Estás seguro? O solo quieres declararle tu propuesta de matrimonio- dijo Sasuke.

Todos rieron. En su círculo de amistad se sabía que Shikamaru era amigo de Hinata porque esta no era problemática, para él todas las mujeres lo eran. En cambio la Hyuga tenía esa paz interna que a él le gustaba.

-Si pudiera lo haría, pero, a ella no le intereso y sería muy problemático, hay cosas que son vacías y llaman demasiado la atención, por más que pase algo lleno nunca te presara atención, por ende no voy a pelear con lo vacío.

Todos se miraron entendiendo el claro mensaje hablaba de Naruto, pero este se estaba imaginando otra cosa.

-Pero Shikamaru, a mí el tazón de ramen me gusta lleno, no vacío, no entiendo.

-Ah, en verdad que es muy problemático explicarte.

Todos volvieron a reír porque Naruto seguía sin entender.

-A mí me gustaría que fuese algo especial- dijo Kiba- ella siempre estuvo conmigo y con Shino cuando la necesitamos.

-Kiba tiene razón- dijo Shino.

-Bien entonces Sai… ¿Terminaste con eso?

-Está casi listo. A veces creo que soy mejor artista que el primo de Gaara y Deidara.

-Mi primo Sasori, tiene un punto de vista diferente del arte, eso lo compartimos todos en mi familia, incluso mi hermano.

-Deidara no es tan malo Sai, es solo que, se emociona demasiado y termina arruinándolo todo, pero, el arte para él dura unos instantes- trato de defender Itachi a uno de sus amigos.

-Como digan, solo sé que soy mejor que ellos, mis dibujos expresan más de lo que podrán expresar sus "obras"

-Bueno nos estamos desviando del tema. Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?- dijo un poco cansado Sasuke.

-Me parece que es mejor hablarlo después- dijo Shino al ver a Hinata que no sabía cómo empezar a hablar.

-¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto curiosa.

-De nada.

-Como que de nada Sasuke, estábamos hablando de…-Dijo Naruto.

Pero un golpe de este lo calló.

-Nada importante, cosas de chicos.

-¿Seguros?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Si futura, seguros.

-¿Futura? No entiendo que es eso- pregunto Hinata a Shikamaru.

Todos rieron por la cara de confusión de Hinata.

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo Kiba que se molestó por el comentario de Shikamaru.

Hinata no dijo nada más, sabía que tal vez podía hacer que estos se pelearan, solo sonrió, tal vez la sonrisa era un poco forzada, pero según Sai "Una sonrisa es la mejor forma de afrontar las situaciones difíciles, incluso si esta es falsa" Sabias palabras según la ojiperla.

El día transcurrió normal, Hinata sabía que se acercaba una nueva reunión de amigos, de esas que tanto odiaba su primo, porque ella siempre era la única mujer, cada final de mes se reunía en la casa de alguno de ellos, compraban bebidas alcohólicas y la pasaban bien hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Lo malo era que en más de una ocasión terminaron muy alcoholizados y peleaban por quien era mejor para Hinata.

Solía escuchar como decían su nombre utilizando los apellidos de los chicos. Siempre era el mismo problema ya que nadie conocía el apellido de Sai, también por otra parte los Uchiha discutían porque compartían el mismo apellido, cada vez que uno decía "Uchiha Hinata" había un pelea entre ellos por saber quién era el mejor lógicamente lo era Itachi pero igualmente peleaban, "Inuzuka Hinata" "Sabaku No Hinata" "Abúrame Hinata" "Nara Hinata" pero se emocionaba realmente cuando escuchaba "Uzumaki Hinata". Realmente ella no lo entendía pero se reía de aquello, excepto cuando hablaba Naruto, de lo contrario se reía por las cosas que decían.

Esta era la vida que siempre soñó, amigos que la entendiesen, que la acompañaran, no solo porque era una heredera, sino porque realmente apreciaban su amistad. Sin tan solo Neji pudiera aceptarlo, pero nunca será así, porque él sabe que Hinata está enamorada y se eligió al chico más idiota de todo el secundario.

Neji no podía ver lo que Hinata si, un chico alegre que defiende a sus compañeros, que a pesar de todo siempre sonríe, que se esfuerza para ayudar a los demás, a si era Naruto, el Naruto que Hinata amaba, no el simple idiota. Él creía en sí mismo y ella también creía en él.

Esta era su vida, aunque a veces habían altas y bajas, era su vida.

En ocasiones solía escuchar como una chica que tiene a tantos chicos alrededor, sobre todo "lindos" estuviese sola. Era verdad. Más de una vez había pensado en aquello pero como sería capaz si quiera de pensar en tener algo con alguno. Ya no se negaba que estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero prefería tenerlo así, como amigo a no tenerlo como nada.

* * *

Los días pasaron, con ellos la próxima reunión de amigos les pisaba los talones, esta vez sería en casa de Naruto y estaba emocionada ya que alguna vez mirando las fotos de los padres de este él le había dicho que ella era como su padre, gentil y amable pero cuando se trataba de defender a los suyos nunca dejaba que nada les pasara y que siempre lucharía por ellos; y él era como su madre, algo apurado en hablar, usaba palabras raras, perdía el control fácilmente en todo pero aun así ambos se amaron, mucho. Siempre era lo mismo, por eso aunque le costara proponer la casa del rubio siempre que podía lo hacía indirectamente con tal de que este en algún momento de ebriedad le dijera algo que para ella era soñar. Que se podrían amar como sus padres.

Ese día salió a caminar ya que tenía en mente comprar algo de ropa para el fin de semana próximo. Al no tener amigas decidió invitar a TenTen, tenía que al menos salir con una chica que la ayudará a prepararse, quien mejor que su casi prima. Neji la quería mucho tal vez eso lo hiciera feliz.

Afortunadamente TenTen aceptó haciendo que Neji ensanchara el pecho de felicidad porque "ellas se estaban llevando bien".

Después de mucho andar, entraron a un local de ropa, estuvieron quizás una hora buscando pero nada, ni por aquí, no por allá… nada…

-Bien buscaré por allá una vez más…

-Yo iré por allá.

TenTen siguió sola, después de revisar entre prendas encontró un hermoso vestido azul con destellos plateados _"esto se le verá genial a Hinata"_ pensó.

-¡Hey Hinata! ¡Hey!

-¿Está todo bien?

-Mira…- le mostro el vestido- yo creo que es perfecto.

Miro por unos minutos el vestido le gusta, le encantaba, y ese sería sin dudas el que usaría.

-¡Es tan lindo! ¡Me lo llevaré!

* * *

-A veces quisiera decirle, pero tengo miedo…

-¿Con quién hablas tarado?

-Con nadie… Solo pensaba… Hinata…- susurro.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** No sé si llame la atención tal vez si o tal vez no, esto es ItaSasuNaruHinaShinoKibaShikaSai, diciendo esto el rumbo de la historia se donde será, pero no sé cómo terminará, depende de ustedes.

Acepto sugerencias y comentarios, espero realmente que les agrade la historia y la sigan por sobre todo.

Nos leemos la próxima.


	2. Descúbrete

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2: Descúbrete

Tenía el vestido, tenía los zapatos, tenía el peinado, pero, ¿tendría el valor de confesar sus sentimientos…? Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, de un lado al otro, no quería nuevamente deprimirse por un amor que era inexistente, al menos de parte de él.

Sonreiría, dejaría nuevamente sus sentimientos de lado, ella tenía que seguir siendo la "amiga", que decepción. Amaba su vida, tenía unos amigos que deseaba nunca perder, pero, aun así, era algo triste saber que nunca podría confesarse ante el chico que amaba, todo por no echar a perder la amistad.

Solía imaginarse su futuro de pequeña, una vida que tendría después de casarse y formar una familia, encontrar al hombre ideal y soñar día y noche con él, alguien simple, que la quisiera por lo que es y no por su status social.

¿Ese hombre existía?

Esa pregunta miles de veces había pasado por su cabeza, su corazón le pertenecía a alguien que siempre admiro, a alguien que con el tiempo amo, amo profundamente, pero a pesar de estar tan cerca, estaba muy lejos, a pesar de que lo tenía como un simple amigo, ella sabía que nunca pasaría más de eso, aunque se conformaba, no la hacía del todo feliz.

Estaba en frente de su espejo recorriendo con su mirada las facciones de su cara, su cuerpo oculto entre su ropa, ese flequillo que tanto le gustaba ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba?

-A partir de mañana seré más decidida, a partir de mañana seré mejor, me propongo después de tanto tiempo a confesarme. Es una promesa.

Después eso de decidirse ante su espejo esperaba que finalmente fuese verdad. Pero eso tendría que esperar mañana sería un nuevo día y tendría que hacer que el cambio fuera afectivo.

* * *

Se levantó de su cama, por fin era viernes, era el último día de la semana, que más podía pedir, después de una pesada semana, al fin había llegado el deseado viernes, buscaría su mejor ropa, se vestiría de la mejor manera, limpiaría y arreglaría su casa, lo mejor de este viernes era que, este viernes era la maravillosa junta de amigos y Hinata iba a estar allí.

Miro el reloj eran 07:10 am otra vez se había dormido, como se había vuelto a dormir, justo ese viernes, si sus compañeros no lo encontraban seguramente creerían que está huyendo nuevamente para que su casa no sea destruida.

Se vistió rápidamente, estiro su cama apurado dejando miles de arrugas a su paso.

"_-Lo arreglaré después"_-pensó.

Emprendió su típico viaje a la secundaria de Konoha, tenía que apurarse, ya que seguramente Sasuke comenzaría a discutir con el sobre que siempre se dormía y demás, hoy no estaba dispuesto a arruinar su día. No, hoy sería un día diferente.

* * *

Caminaba pesadamente por una de las veredas de la calle tenía las manos dentro del pantalón y movía sus ojos de lado a lado, le faltaba tan poco para llegar a la escuela, su hermano Itachi iba comentándole acerca del día del amigo lo que tenían preparado para hacer pero él iba en su "nube" sus pensamientos estaban en la nada.

-¿Sasuke me estas escuchando?

-Si- mintió- me decías acerca del el día del amigo…

-Si entonces….

Siguió hablando pero nuevamente se prendió en la primera nube que vio pasar, nuevamente se quedó en la nada.

Podía visualizar a la escuela, faltaba tan poco para llegar, apenas dos cuadras lo separaban de esta, era viernes, el último día de la semana, en sus mismos pensamientos se hundió, hasta que una voz chillona lo saco de eso.

-¡Sasuke!

Junto con Itachi se dieron la vuelta y vio como Naruto corría detrás de ellos, se preguntaba desde cuando habían aceptado a un chico tan infantil como Naruto; cierto el siempre volvía por más que se lo echase. Aun así era su indiscutible mejor amigo.

El rubio llego hacia ellos, se sostuvo por unos instantes de sus rodillas que hacían de soporte y recupero nuevamente el aire.

-Vamos, hoy será un gran día.

-Vaya el idiota esta de mejor humor que de lo costumbre.

-Por supuesto, hoy es viernes, tal vez sea hoy mi gran día…

-¿Gran día?

-No importa Itachi. No es nada.- y sonrió.

Siguieron caminando juntos a la escuela.

* * *

Caminaba pausadamente, junto a TenTen y Neji.

-Hinata ¿Hoy es esa reunión verdad?- pregunto un tanto enojado.

-Si Neji, ¿Por qué?

-Tú sabes que no me gusta que vallas…- Tal vez diciéndole eso no iría, aunque el cambio en ella era notorio, nunca le llevaba la contra cuando decidía algo.

-Pero Neji… Yo…- se puso de todos colores, quería replicar pero contra Neji, al que consideraba un hermano, no podía, aunque lo intentase.

-Bien entonces iré con ella- soltó TenTen sorprendiendo a ambos.

-Pero tú no puedes…- dijo Neji.

-Y eso que importa, estaríamos bien juntas. ¿Verdad Hinata?

-Yo creo que sí…

-Está bien, está bien, puedes ir… solo promete que te cuidaras…

-Eso haré.

Luego de eso salió corriendo ya en la entrada estaban sus compañeros esperándola.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya ¿Verdad?

-Lo intento.- sonrió picarona TenTen.- Vamos Neji, sonríe, no es la muerte de nadie.

-Lo será si alguien trata de sobrepasarse con Hinata.- trataba de seguir con su semblante serio.

-Vamos, vamos, todo estará bien, además yo creí que si ella salía nos quedaríamos solos y podríamos pasarla bien juntos…

Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Es increíble cómo me haces ceder ante ti.

-Lo sé, es que supongo que soy muy linda.

-En verdad lo eres…

Se acercó a ella y se dieron un tierno y corto beso.

* * *

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que Itachi no es tu hermano es MIO, oíste MIO; eres un idiota.

-A Itachi no le molesta y tú eres más idiota, tú lo eres Sasuke.

-Agh, esta vez colmaste mi paciencia, te voy a demostrar…

Hinata se acercaba por detrás mientras miraba el redondel que eran sus amigos y en el medio Naruto y Sasuke peleando como siempre. Cuando vio que esto iba en serio y Sasuke estaba dispuesto a golpearlo con un poco de miedo y nerviosismo, un hilito de voz salió de su boca.

-Sasuke…

El nombrado se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Hinata un tanto cabizbaja ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo.

-Hinata… ¿Estas bien?

En ese momento todos sus amigos se dieron vuelta a mirarla, a veces Hinata tenía un paso de ángel que era difícil de escuchar.

-Sasuke… Yo me preguntaba… Si tú quisieras… Venir conmigo… Es decir… Tú y Yo…- No sabía que decir, tal vez simplemente la rechazara delante de todos, pero aunque sea le daría tiempo de que Naruto huyera o hiciera algo.

-Entiendo Hinata, finalmente caíste en manos de un Uchiha y no uno cualquiera, sino el mejor- dijo mientras miraba a Itachi- Vamos…- Tomo la mano de Hinata dejando a todos con la boca semi abierta y salió de ahí.

No pudieron evitar las miradas asesinas de las chicas que cruzaban, murmuraban cosas como "Esta Hyuga sí que tiene suerte" "Sasuke Uchiha pero ¿Por qué la tiene de la mano?" "No es justo, yo quiero ser Hinata" entre otros…

* * *

Un castaño observo como su amada prima era "raptada" por cierto Uchiha.

-Esto es demasiado ¿Por qué demonios el Uchiha toma de la mano a Hinata? ¿Quién se cree que es?

-Ya basta Neji, tienes que dejar que Hinata aprenda a manejar sus propias situaciones.

-Pero tú no lo entiendes, Hinata es demasiado blanda en ocasiones.

-Déjala, tienes que confiar en que ella pueda salir adelante por si sola.

-Pero… Pero…

-Pero nada, déjala, vamos.

Enojado se dio la vuelta y camino con su novia.

* * *

-Deberías a ver visto la cara de todos- dijo mientras reía sin cesar.

-Pero esto es incorrecto, que tal si piensan que tú y yo…- comenzó a ponerse incomoda.

-Hinata… Hinata…- se acercó lentamente a ella- que no te importe lo que piensan, tú sabes quién eres…

Comenzó a sentir como el aire le faltaba, Sasuke estaba realmente cerca invadiendo su espacio personal, casi haciendo que sus respiraciones chocaran, ella se había prometido que este día sería diferente; pero esto no estaba dentro de sus planes. No negaba las cosas privilegiadas que tenía Sasuke, era atractivo, buen estudiante, bueno en los deportes, era (dentro de lo normal) sociable, tenía una buena situación económica, pero no era su tipo.

Estando tan cerca de ella, quebrándola por dentro, su cara se tineo de rojo, un fuerte rojo.

_-"Esto no me puede estar pasando…"_

Pero en verdad estaba pasando, estaba acorralada, si escapatoria, ¿Cómo había terminado contra la pared con el mismo Sasuke Uchiha? Él estaba fuera de su liga, a decir verdad fuera de la liga de todas.

Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más mientras él estaba a escasos milímetros de su boca, incitándola a perderse en ella. ¿Dónde se encontraba el chico serio que conocía? No estaba por ningún lado.

Podía ver tras sus ojos, ese brillo de deseo, pero ¿Desde cuándo era deseable para uno de sus amigos? No tenía que ser un error en algún momento se había desmayado y todo esto era parte de su subconsciente, pero si era así ¿Tan poco era el amor hacía Naruto…?

-Sasu… Sasuke… ¿Q…Qué… ha... haces?- ahí estaba ese maldito tartamudeo que tanto odiaba saliendo como un miserable hilo de voz.

-Algo que deseaba hacer hace mucho tiempo.- dijo con la voz un tanto ronca, algo que hizo que su piel se erizara.

Se acercó más a ella, imaginando las miles de cosas que sentiría al tocar sus labios, ese rosa pálido lo había estado llamando desde hacía tiempo. A pesar de que sabía que algunos de sus amigos estaban interesados en Hinata no le importó, si ellos no fueron capaces de confesarse no era su culpa, este era el momento que esperaba desde que la había conocido, desde que supo que había algún sentimiento indescifrable para él, ya casi rozaba sus labios cuando…

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!

Fueron segundos en cámara lenta para Hinata cuando vio a Neji golpearlo con tal fuerza que el Uchiha no pudo pararse nuevamente.

-Hinata… ¿Estas bien?

-Neji…- hablo un tanto confundida…

Corrió del lugar, huyendo de él, huyendo de todos, dejo a Sasuke en el suelo y corrió. Sumergida en sus emociones y sensaciones, se preguntaba incesantemente que hubiera pasado si Neji no hubiese llegado… ¿Le había gustado lo que había experimentado hacia solo minutos? No como podía si quiera pensar en aquello. SU amor desde siempre había sido Naruto, no alguien más; no Sasuke.

Estaba al borde del llanto, ¿esto era lo que había cambiado? ¡Para nada! Pero seguía con el pensamiento visual de Sasuke acercándose a ella como si fuese un depredador y ella fuese su presa, una indefensa presa. A pesar de que tenía las lágrimas a punto de salir, no iba a llorar, ¡No! No lo haría.

Se secó una lágrima inexistente, se tranquilizó y sonrió. Se había prometido estar bien. Tendría que estarlo, además había abandonado a un amigo, a pesar de lo que había pasado hacía minutos era su amigo y su corazón era demasiado bueno como para enojarse con él.

Decidida emprendió el viaje nuevamente a donde estaba Sasuke, donde hacía poco lo había dejado allí. Le pediría disculpas por el actuar de Neji, estaba un poco avergonzada por lo sucedido, era en parte su culpa por no haberlo alejado antes no podía echarle toda la culpa a él.

Tras caminar un poco y regresar al lugar donde estaba Sasuke y Neji con anterioridad se cruzó con TenTen que la estaba esperando.

-Hinata, es mejor que por el momento no hables con Neji.

-Yo quiero aclararle lo que paso, todo fue un mal entendido…

-Lo sé. Sabes Hinata tú me caes muy bien…

-Tú también a mi TenTen- respondió un poco dudosa.

-Tengo un regalo para ti.- saco de su bolsillo un pequeño paquetito.- es de la buena suerte.

Hinata abrió el pequeño paquetito, tenía un collar con un pequeño corazón rojo. Le había llamado poderosamente la atención era un collar hermoso.

-Gracias, pero no tenías que molestarte…

-No es nada, es para que lo uses esta noche, para que la velada sea agradable. No te preocupes por Neji, yo hablaré con él por ti.

-Gracias TenTen, en verdad que eres una buena amiga.- dijo mientras le daba un corto abrazo y salía corriendo.

Sola en medio del patio del secundaria, TenTen había cambiado su expresión y hacia una mueca forzando una sonrisa.

_-"La mejor Hinata… La mejor amiga…"_

.

.

.

.

.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada discúlpenme por haber tardado, es que ya saben los fics a veces tardan años en escribirse :D

Ya saben esto es un ItaSasuNaruHinaShinoKibaShikaSai, así que no me vengan que por qué si Hinata profesa amor a Naruto no fue capaz de separarse de Sasuke. Ya que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de con quien se va a quedar.

_Volviendo a la Trama:_

_¿Qué le pasó a Sasuke…?_

_¿Por qué miro a Itachi cuando dijo "el mejor de los Uchiha"?_

_¿Qué paso con el extraño humor de Naruto?_

_¿Y qué demonios fue lo que le dio TenTen a Hinata?_

Averígualo en el siguiente Capítulo :D

Agradezco sus hermosos reviews :D

_**Carlangass, Dniizz, Lilipili y HinataUzumaki.**_

¡También a aquellos que me dieron favs o follows!

Muchas Gracias Por Todo.

Si te gusto algo de lo que leíste, por favor un **pequeñísimo** review por el trabajo?

Te lo agradeceré.

Nos leemos la próxima.


	3. Magia

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: Magia

_._

"_Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que abre los ojos…"_

_._

La fiesta se había cancelado, se había pasado para el día siguiente. Hinata se encontraba en su habitación con cierto remordimiento, no había podido decir nada, creía que todo había sido su culpa, el golpe de Sasuke por parte de Neji, que ella misma huyera de la escuela por no saber que decir ante las miradas acosadoras de sus amigos y el deje de decepción en el rostro de Naruto aunque no entendía porque pero sabía que todo era su culpa.

Se levantó de su cama, aunque tenía ganas de llorar, por no saber manejar las cosas, no lo hizo, tenía que afrontar las cosas con valor, no todo era llorar en la vida. Se miró nuevamente ante el espejo de su habitación, que veía, veía su reflejo pero para ella no demostraba nada, ¿Por qué pasaba eso?

Desvió su mirada hacia su pequeña mesita de luz, que había, un pequeño sobre de regalo con la cadenita que la había obsequiado TenTen. La tomo entre sus manos y la contemplo por unos instantes.

_-"Es muy hermosa"_

Recordó lo que le había dicho ese mismo día.

_-"Es de la buena suerte…"_

¡Claro eso era lo que necesitaba un poco de buena suerte! Tal vez solo así cambiarían las cosas, media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Suerte…- susurro.

Con mucho cuidado la deslizo sobre su fino cuello, el metal frio hizo que se erizara, trato insistentemente abrocharse aquella hermosa cadenita, no había caso tenía dedos torpes.

No había escuchado como Neji había abierto la puerta y la miraba a través del espejo, sus muecas eran muy graciosas y se sostenía la boca para no reírse.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo con voz serena y tranquila.

Las manos de Neji le tocaron su pálido cuello, mientras que ella mantenía su larga cabellera a lo alto con sus manos.

-Sabes, a veces olvido que vivimos en la misma casa…

-Es normal…- soltó una pequeña risita- No solemos hacer mucho ruido…

-Si- suspiro- tal vez sea verdad.

-Listo, a ver muéstrame.

Hinata volteó fue la primera vez en la vida que Neji noto que tenía luz propia.

-Te queda precioso.

-¿De verdad? Me lo regalo TenTen, me dijo que es de la buena suerte.

-¿TenTen? No sabía que los corazones eran de la buena suerte…

-Ni yo, pero sé que lo hizo con buenas intenciones, es una buena chica.

-Si- dijo olvidando lo anterior- es una muy buena chica.

-Sabes, yo quería hablar acerca de lo que paso hoy- dijo un tanto apenada.

-No te preocupes, TenTen me lo explico todo.

-¿TenTen? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que era para hacerlo reaccionar al Uzumaki, ya que él los había visto en esa situación tan incómoda.

_-"¡Claro! Por eso me observaba así, me siento fatal… Pero porque TenTen le habrá dicho eso a Neji, aunque a decir verdad me salvo en cierto modo…"_

-Sabes Hinata- Retomo la palabra Neji- No juzgo tu manera de actuar pero no me parece la correcta...- Su tono no era demandante, más bien sonaba como si intentase contenerla.

-Pero yo Neji…- trato de explicarse por primera vez, ya que no se habían salido las palabras anteriormente.

-Yo lo sé… Pero por favor, es preferible confesarte que intentar darle celos…- sonaba como si realmente ella estuviera sufriendo y el fuese el único para ayudarla. ¿Dónde estaba el Neji que ella conocía?

-Yo nunca había intentado…- aunque tratara de explicarse Neji seguía interrumpiéndola incesantemente.

-No importa…- besó su frente- Siempre serás mi prima consentida, siempre cuidaré de ti. Ya me disculparé con el Uchiha. Todo estará bien ahora.

Por dios Neji Hyuga se disculparía con Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? A pesar de que había disfrutado el contacto con Neji, este no era el que ella conocía, el que le daba horas y horas de discurso acerca del orgullo Hyuga y su papel como heredera.

Algo no estaba bien…

-Neji… ¿Tienes fiebre…?

Neji la miro un tanto extrañado, ¿Por qué le preguntaba si tenía fiebre?

-No; ¿No puedo ser un poco cariñoso contigo?

-Realmente sí, pero, es algo extraño…

-Tal vez TenTen me ha cambiado un poco.

-Sí, tienes razón- Sonrió- bueno será mejor que me valla a dormir, es tarde.

-Bien, creo que haré lo mismo.

-Hasta mañana Neji.- dijo con un tono de voz dulce

-Hasta mañana Hinata- dijo atravesando la puerta.

Nuevamente Hinata estaba sola en su habitación. Se llevó una de sus manos al pecho, se tocó aquella cadenita, la tomo y la apretó con fuerza, tal vez solo así se sintiera con un poco de más suerte.

Se acostó en su cama, pensó en Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Itachi, Shikamaru y Sai. Cerró sus ojos pesadamente y se durmió.

* * *

Ocho chicos se despertaron con los primeros rayos del sol, extrañamente se despertaron a la misma hora, obviamente en camas diferentes pero con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza, la silueta de una mujer, la silueta de Hinata.

Los ocho por igual sintieron una fuerte atracción hacía aquella chica de ojos perlados con un toque de lila.

* * *

Naruto con los primeros rayos del sol en su cara abrió los ojos, hizo diez muecas diferentes antes de despertarse completamente, estaba batallando en un sueño en el que se creía un demonio con mucho poder y le daba una paliza a Sasuke, había sido un muy buen sueño.

Miro la hora de su reloj en su mesita de noche. Sonrió. Era sábado y se levantaba temprano. Para el Uzumaki, levantarse un sábado temprano era algo que solo se le acreditaba a dos tipos de personas, "trabajadoras y demasiado estudiosas"

Dirigió su vista al mueble de su habitación mientras salía de esta, viendo la foto de sus amigos todos encima de esa ojiperla.

-"Hinata…"- pensó.

Otra vez Hinata en sus pensamientos, cuanto más estaría así. No lo sabía, pero tampoco le molestaba fingir borrachera para estar más cerca de ella y ver esos sonrojos que con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que no eran efectos de fiebre o algo parecido. Eso lo provocaba él. O al menos eso creía. Siguió su curso al baño aun le quedaba un largo día por delante.

* * *

Sasuke despertó, estiro sus brazos, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño de su habitación. Sus pasos eran desganados al pasar por el espejo de su habitación noto que se encontraba en bóxer únicamente, tal vez durante la noche le había agarrado calor y se había desprendido se su ropa.

Decidió tomar una ducha mientras sus ideas se relajaban en su mente sintió una necesidad de salir de su casa y de buscar a la ojiperla, él no se desentendía de lo que sentía, Hinata era diferente, era una chica sin igual.

Estaba seguro de lo que quería, vagamente recordaba cuando borracho decía _"Hinata Uchiha"_ tal vez era hora que cumpliera algo de lo que decía.

* * *

Itachi por su parte despertó, se tallo los ojos, observo por segundos el techo después de estirarse sobre su cama y sonrió después ese día comenzaba siendo bueno y esperaba que terminara igual.

Por primera vez sintió un deseo poco normal ante una chica un poco menor que él, pero, ¿Qué importaba? A pesar de ser un chico respetuoso y con un alto valor de la moral, el amor no se media por la edad ¿Verdad?

Sonrió para sí mismo, era la primera sonrisa que le lograba una mujer en el ámbito sentimental; no le incomodo en lo absoluto, era una sonrisa sincera y cálida, que había salido de su corazón.

Tal vez era tiempo de empezar a buscar novia, con la cual quizás formase una familia. Hinata Hyuga era una buena opción.

* * *

Gaara se despertó después de unos incesantes gritos de su hermana mayor, rara vez dormía mucho, la noche anterior había sido una de ellas, había soñado con Hinata, su pelo, su voz, su armonía, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No lo sabía maldijo una y otra vez Temari, estaba en la mejor parte del sueño, ella iba a besarlo; pero los gritos de su hermana lo impidieron.

Se sentó en el medio de su cama, los pies le quedaron colgando unos segundos, sonrió para sí mismo, no se había dado cuenta, que desde que se despertó solo pensaba en ese beso que no fue. Uno irreal, producto de su subconsciente.

Se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, se rasco levemente el cabello y comenzó su andar, esta noche vería a la mujer que había entrado en sus sueños, instintivamente quiso verse bien; únicamente para ella.

* * *

Hacía horas que se había despertado pero era demasiado fastidioso levantarse, así que decidió quedarse un rato más en la comodidad de su cama, con sus brazos doblados detrás de la cabeza suspiraba en su cama mientras miraba el techo.

Analizaba por qué le atraía tanto Hinata, él sabía que ella está fuera de su rango, pero aun así esa mañana se había despertado con más optimismo tal vez era hora de tratar ser algo más que un simple amigo. Tal vez ella si pudiera convertirse en su "futura" mujer, en toda una Nara.

Pero que decía, era demasiado fastidioso hacer que ella se fijara en él y no en alguien más. Pero tal vez por ella lo haría. Haría el esfuerzo.

Sonrió, toda su vida huyendo de mujeres y esta vez, intentaba acercársele a una, sí que era complicado. Había llegado el momento de dejar la flojera e intentar algo además de jugar shogi.

* * *

Kiba se encontraba en el grifo de la canilla dejando correr el agua, ya se había lavado la cara, mojado el cabello, cacheteado una que otra vez pero no entendía ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Por más que lo intentara no podía.

Tenía las manos apoyadas en el borde de la pileta y su cabeza baja, suspiro una y otra vez, para luego levantar su cabeza y observar su reflejo en el espejo, se sentía confundido algo nervioso también ansioso, todo por una mujer… ¡Y qué mujer! Simplemente una heredera, de una familia bien acomodada, con todos los gustos, si bien desde que eran niños siempre sintió algo por ella, se había desentendido cuando supo que a Shino le pasaba algo parecido. Se conformó con el título de mejor amigo sin más.

Pero en el fondo sabía que con eso no le alcanzaba.

* * *

Shino era de las pocas personas que se levantaban de la cama con él primer rayo de sol, no se quedaba ni un minuto más de lo que necesitaba.

Caminaba por los pasillos de su casa, de vez en cuando se tallaba los ojos, curiosamente al llegar al comedor, vio sobre uno de los muebles una de las fotos más preciadas para él; en donde se la podía ver a Hinata, Kiba y él cuando eran muy niños, sonrió al ver que el sonrojo de Hinata no había cambiado desde que eran niños.

Centró su vista en aquella niña, pensaba en el tiempo que habían estado juntos, en todas las cosas que habían vivido, aun le costaba creer que entre Kiba y él había cambiado las cosas que no le gustaba a ella.

* * *

Su arte iba más lejos que imaginación, dibujaba dormido.

Abrió los ojos y vio como tenía un boceto de Hinata en sus manos. Él era de esas personas que decían lo que pensaban y lo le importaban los demás, pero si no había dicho nada hasta el momento, era por su lealtad a Naruto.

Dejo el cuaderno de lado, se paró y se estiro, dormir sentado le había hecho mal. ¿Cuántas hojas había en esa habitación con la cara de Hinata? Muchísimas, eran innumerables hojas de papel desparramadas por toda la habitación, ella era su modelo, era su musa y le encantaba dibujarla, incluso dormido.

¿Podría dejar de pensarla? Lo dudaba…

* * *

¿Qué les estaba pasando...? Definitivamente no lo sabían, pero era algo agradable. Al menos para ellos.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola a todos! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar.

Ya saben esto es un ItaSasuNaruHinaShinoKibaShikaSai, y a partir de acá es donde se desarrolla la trama.

Agradezco sus hermosos reviews :D

_**Lilipili, Carlangass, HinataUzumaki, Hammi Yang, Stefany BM.**_

¡Muchas Gracias Por Todo!

Si te gusto algo de lo que leíste, por favor un **pequeñísimo review** por el trabajo?

Te lo agradeceré.

Nos leemos la próxima.


	4. Fiesta

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 4: Fiesta.

Había estado parte de su día buscando que ponerse, no quería verse ni muy arreglada, ni muy atrevida. No sabía cuánto había estado así cuando recordó que hacía dos días atrás había comprado un vestido con TenTen, se golpeó mentalmente por haberlo olvidado, había pensado tanto en lo que había ocurrido que lo había olvidado por completo.

Este sería un día especial, pero a la vez también algo complicado, por todo lo que había pasado hacía un día atrás, se sentía un tanto extraña ya que recordaba su episodio con Sasuke, la mirada perdida llena de decepción de Naruto y las miradas de confusión de los otros.

Estaba muy dudosa, la verdad era que recordar aquellos sucesos extraños la dejaban con un amargo sabor de boca. Apretaba con fuerza aquel collar, en busca de algo de buena suerte, se sentía temerosa de enfrentarlos, pero lo haría a como diera lugar.

El día había terminado muy rápido, en la soledad de su cuarto apenas si lo notaba, se había pasado gran parte del día acostada tratando de acomodar sus ideas, cualquier cosa que le pasara por su mente la confundía un poco más, de cualquier manera, tendría que levantarse y salir de su casa.

Después de haberse arreglado lo suficiente y lucir el vestido que había comprado con TenTen, estaba por salir de su casa en dirección a la de Naruto.

Caminaba a paso lento, de alguna manera quería llegar y de otra no, estaba con los sentimientos floreciendo dentro de ella y no sabía cómo detenerlos, estaba muy confundida sobre todas las cosas, le estaba constando mucho no tener un desequilibrio mental y romper todo a su alrededor. Se sentía un tanto sola, y eso la asustaba.

Tomo nuevamente en collar en su mano y lo apretó fuertemente, necesitaba nueva vibra, ya se le había hecho costumbre sujetarlo ya que tenía un tic que la hacía llevar la mano cerrada a su pecho. No sabía porque, pero ahora tenía un poco más de confianza en sí misma.

Sonrió y con el sonido de sus tacones sonando en el suelo sentía como su corazón se cargaba de valor, suspiraba una y otra vez, ya le quedaban pocas cuadras seguramente ella sería la primera en llegar junto a Sasuke e Itachi que eran los más puntuales, algo de aquella noche la hizo sentir extraña y fuera de sí. Algo que no llegaba a reconocer.

* * *

Naruto estaba revisando que nada le quedase fuera de lugar, esa noche sería en la noche que comenzaría a tomar cartas en el asunto, se había dado cuenta de que Hinata le gustaba, pero se dio cuenta cuando vio a los demás de que en verdad le gustaba, el sentimiento de ser el único en su vida lo inundo de pronto seguido de la duda, todos tenían las mismas intenciones, se conocían desde hacía tiempo, no hacía falta hablar demasiado para saber que sus intenciones eran más que obvias.

Sentados en aquella sala, seguían esperando que Hinata llegase.

Estaba a tan solo una cuadra de llegar a su destino, con su pequeño bolso colgado en su brazo, lo revisaba buscando su teléfono celular, el que encontró unido a sus auriculares. Miro la hora y vio un mensaje de Neji el cual decía que le avisara cuando llegase. Sonrió para sí misma por que Neji se preocupaba por ella.

Al llegar al hogar del rubio llamó a su puerta, supuso que en cualquier momento Sasuke aparecería por detrás junto a Itachi, ya que no estaban en la puerta, y Sasuke no estaba hablando entre dientes lo lento que era Naruto para recibir invitados.

Pero el par no llegaba y nadie abría la puerta.

Toco nuevamente, y las llaves comenzaron a escucharse del otro lado, espero en mientras apretaba las manijas de su bolso entre sus manos, estaba nerviosa, pero ese era un pequeño detalle, lo reprimiría a costa de todo.

Al abrirse la puerta Naruto la invito a seguir, allí fue donde se encontró con que todos y cada uno ya había llegado, cosa que le sorprendió muchísimo. Su puntualidad era una de las mejores, que sus amigos que siempre llegaban más tarde por minutos nada más la había dejado sorprendida.

-¡Hinata!- saludaron todos, con un aire de felicidad, lo extraño fue las sonrisas de sus amigos más "serios"

-Ho…hola… pe…perdón po…por la ta…tar…dan…za.- exclamo nerviosa, no sabía cómo tomar la sonrisa de Sasuke.

Pero todos parecían ignorar ese tartamudeo, mientras que la saludaron como de costumbre.

-No hay problema Hinata. No dramatices.- Hablo Kiba sonriendo como de costumbre.

-S…sí.- Susurro.

Las bebidas como de costumbre no tardaron en llegar, Kiba retaba a todos a beber sake, uno por uno iban aceptando.

Apenas tomo dos tragos, aquella noche desde el principio estaba mal, Naruto la acosaba hasta el baño, Sasuke trataba de mil maneras que quedasen solos, Kiba la abrazaba incesantemente, Shino le hablaba demasiado cosa rara en él, Sai no dejaba de lado la libreta en la que dibujaba y no dejaba de mirarla, Shikamaru insistía en que jugará shogi con él, Itachi la miraba y le sonreía incesantemente y Gaara simplemente le pasaba tragos, uno tras otro aunque esta los rechazara.

Llego el punto en el que se cansó de esto, no lo soportaba más, trato de ignorarlo al principió pero lo logró. Harta decidió hablar.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se levantó de su lugar y retrocedió dos pasos.

-Nada Hinata, porque lo dices, ven- Naruto estiro su mano- todo está bien.

-No, no es así- respondió alterada.

-Es un fastidio tener que seguir ocultándoselo.- Hablo Shikamaru.

-Hinata no es tonta, es inteligente- Dijo Shino ocultándose tras sus gafas.

-¡Vamos por favor, eso ya lo sabemos!- Vocifero Kiba.

-No hablen tanto, arruinan mi dibujo.- Detrás hablo Sai, que estaba enojándose de que el rostro de Hinata cambiase una y otra vez.

-Hinata, tranquilízate, todo estará bien.

-Créele a Itachi Hinata.- dijo Sasuke que notaba la cara de confusión de Hinata.

-Hinata, se puede explicar, pero necesitas para ello tranquilizarte…- dijo el único pelirrojo del lugar.

-Yo… yo… no entiendo qué demonios está pasando con ustedes, ¿Por qué nadie me explica nada?- la chica se abrazaba a sí misma, tenía miedo, miedo de aquellas caras, de sus amigos, la cual la miraban como si estuviese su vida dependiendo de ello.

-Creo que no me queda más remedio de explicarle yo.- hablo Shikamaru- es un fastidio. ¿Hinata nunca has pensado en porque somos tus amigos?

Hinata se detuvo un momento mientras frotaba sus brazos contra su cuerpo, estaba nerviosa y aquella pregunta la había sacado de formato.

-Yo… creí que les agradaba.- hablo temerosa.

-Y lo haces, pero, ¿Por qué eres amiga de nosotros?- pregunto Itachi.

-Porque me agradan.- dijo sonrojándose.

-¿En qué grado?- Pregunto Shikamaru.

-Bueno… Kiba y Shino son mis mejores amigos, ellos siempre me han ayudado y apoyado en todo desde que éramos niños son muchísimo para mí, sin ellos no sé quién sería- hablo con ternura, mientras los miraba, desvió la mirada para posarla en Sai- Amo los dibujos de Sai, es tan buen artista, siempre hace que me salgan sonrisas cuando dibuja para mí- Su cara se posó en Shikamaru- Y tú Shikamaru, siempre me das buenos consejos y me has enseñado a jugar muy bien al Shogi, es bueno estar en tu compañía, no me haces preguntas raras y la pasamos bien mirando al cielo.- Su mirada se posó en Itachi- Me haces recordar a mi amado primo Neji, siempre preocupándote por Sasuke tal como él lo hace conmigo, sin dudas tu serías de quien más disfruto su compañía, eres la clase de hermano que todos quisieran tener.- su mirada se posó en Gaara- Y tú Gaara, te admiro por haber cambiado tanto, te admiro por ser como eres, eres una persona dulce y decidida, eso es lo que me gusta de ti.- Luego miro a Sasuke- Bueno… Sasuke… de ti… esto…-Hinata comenzó a dudar, no habían grandes cosas que decir sobre él y más después de lo que había pasado- tú me caes bien…- por ultimo miro a Naruto aquel rubio de ojos azules- y tú Naruto… yo… siempre… siempre he querido imitar tus pasos… siempre… he querido ser como tú, una y otra vez me he rendido, pero… siempre viéndote a ti, he encontrado la fuerza para salir adelante.

Todos se quedaron callados, eso había sonado a confesión, y ahora no sabían que rumbo tendrían.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte Hinata- sonrió- no sabía que pensabas eso de mi…- trato de seguir pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-Hinata tú me gustas- Hablo con un tono frio. Además no perdería contra Naruto, Hinata era la única que le gustaba, él era quien la merecía, no el estúpido de Naruto.

-También a mí.- puedo escuchar de un Naruto apenado, con un leve rubor en su rostro.

-Y a mí…- escuchó a otro por detrás- Y a mí…- seguía escuchando- Y a mí…

La peliazul rápidamente comenzó a mover la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda, negaba rotundamente lo que había escuchado, dentro de su cabeza había una guerra sin fin, no era posible lo que escuchaba, ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué en ese momento?

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para luego llegar a la puerta y salir de la casa de Naruto, al escuchar que la seguían se echó a correr, no sin antes escuchar como Shino los detenía argumentando que ella tenía que pensar. Suspiro aliviada, al menos él entendía que había sido demasiado.

Corrió alrededor de siete cuadras apretaba fuertemente su collar, se lamentaba por todo lo que había ocurrido, estaba un poco shockeada, se sentía triste, también feliz, no quería ser egoísta, había pensado en ella solamente y había dejado a todos con las palabras en la boca, un sentimiento vago, le hizo imaginarse a ella declarándose y que la dejasen con sus sentimientos en el aire.

Se sentía débil y culpable, era algo que no lo podía llevar bien a pesar de que lo intentase, el sonido de sus tacones hacía que su mente se centrara en aquel sonido, que aunque no era una dulce melodía, lo hacía despejarse y soltarse de todo aquello. Por un momento se sintió atada a las declaraciones de aquellos chicos, por otro momento sintió a su corazón galopar de emoción al saber que el rubio por el cual suspiraba sentía lo mismo.

¿Algo más le podía ocurrir?

Al parecer si, pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, pero las pequeñas gotas se transformaron en gotas cada vez más fuertes y más seguidas, su maquillaje estaba arruinado su cabello alborotado y ella con un fuerte nudo en la garganta, se sentía demasiado mal. Escucho de fondo su celular mientras buscaba su celular en el fondo de su cartera y encorvándose un poco para que la lluvia no lo mojase, al mirar el número se sorprendió al ver que era Neji.

* * *

Neji había llamado a Hinata porque estaba preocupado al ver que nunca contesto su mensaje. Era algo que le molestó y por eso mismo decidió llamarla, después de varios sonidos de espera Hinata finalmente contesto.

_-¿Hola?-_ hablo tratando de escuchar lo mejor posible.

-¿Hinata? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no contestaste antes? ¿Es lluvia lo que escucho?- estaba un poco nervioso ya que Hinata al llegar a casa de sus amigos siempre le avisaba, llevaba rato de haber salido y nada.

_-Neji, estoy yendo a casa, no te preocupes… yo pronto estaré allí…_-Hizo una pausa- _¡Demonios!_

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Hinata? ¿Hinata estas bien?- empezaba a preocuparse, era tarde había lluvia y ella estaba sola en la calle.

_-Si… es que se me han roto los tacones._- respondió después de unos segundos y la llamada comenzó a escucharse con más dificultad.

-¿Hinata?

Pero Hinata no volvió a contestar, lo último que escucho Neji antes de que finalizara la llamada fue un fuerte bocinazo adjuntada a una fuerte frenada de lo que parecía ser un auto…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Hola a todos quienes siguen mi historia, la verdad que esta no era mi idea inicial, pero hace unos días nació una nueva que hice que encastrara con esta sin desviarme mucho de mi idea inicial. Sé que tal vez no es la mejor idea pero bueno, ya leerán.

¡Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! Si además siguen mis demás historias, discúlpenme por tardar, trato de escribir lo más rápido que puedo pero últimamente se me comenzó a complicar. Espero que entiendan.

Agradezco sus hermosos reviews :D

_**Isabela-chan nyaa, Lilipili, Amanda-chan, azukideinuzuka, Tamahara-chan, HinataUzumaki, **__**Holy van,**__**Violetamonster.**_

¡Muchas Gracias Por Todo! Sus reviews hacen que me emocione :')

Si te gusto algo de lo que leíste, por favor un **pequeñísimo review** por el trabajo?

Te lo agradeceré.

Nos leemos la próxima.


End file.
